Forum:Episode guides requiring images
Does anyone think it would be a good idea to have a category containing episode guides that do not have images throughout? I think it would be helpful so that people can easily see which episodes need images, and so it would be quicker to get the images to upload. Thoughts? SignorSimon 17:30, 8 May 2008 (UTC) : Sounds like a good idea to me. The only problem I see is that I don't know if we ever agreed upon a standard number of images for an episode guide. --Proudhug 23:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC) How about we agree a minimum and a maximum, because obviously some guides require more images if more "picturesque" things happen. SignorSimon 06:28, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I'm rather newish to editing 24 Wikia, mind if I chip in here? I'd be happy to help out here, if input is accepted. Cro0016 09:09, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : Of course input is accepted! Do you think this would be a good idea? SignorSimon 17:02, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Yea sure, great idea. I'd be happy to help. Just a heads up, not that it matters a lot, but I lead the 24 Project on English Wikipedia. But, yes, great idea. Cro0016 19:20, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : I know you do: not only have you mentioned it before but also I am the same SignorSimon as on there! I think we should have a minimum and maximum number of images that we include on each guide - say between 5 - 15? Otherwise it gets crazy, but sometimes lots of things happen that require images. SignorSimon Oh! Heya! Well, I'm glad it's you :). Well, anyway, now that I know someone familiar, let's discuss this. By the way, I'll be on here for quite some time. Cro0016 20:35, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : Good stuff! I've starting going through the episodes to decide which ones need more images. I'm about to create the category. Do you have nay problems with the 5-15 images idea? SignorSimon 20:41, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Well, I raised a few concerns, I think 5-15 may be excessive personally. I know this isn't Wikipedia, but some articles might just not need that many images. Issues are here. Cro0016 20:48, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : 5 isn't that many for articles of length like many are on this site. SignorSimon 20:53, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, well perhaps a limit of five? 15 seems slightly excessive in my opinion, and like the image policy says, there is a limit to the amount of space we have here. Also, are you an administrator here by any chance? Cro0016 20:57, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : No I'm not, just an avid contributor! But I certainly think 5 should not be a limit. Check out Day 6 10:00pm-11:00pm. Do you think there are too many images there? That's an episode I uploaded images for, and to me that looks just right. I actually quite like how the text is backed on both sides by images at the bottom, as that is a very significant moment. SignorSimon 21:03, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Very significant moment, yes. Still seems just a tad overloaded, in my opinion, but, my opinion carries not much weight, you've been here much longer than I have. Cro0016 21:08, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : Everyone's opinion is as important as each others. If only 5 are needed, only 5 can be uploaded. It depends on the person who is adding the images. SignorSimon 21:14, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should have a discussion on the Village Pump? wait..is this 24 Wikia's version of the Village pump? :S Cro0016 21:17, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : I have no idea what that is, but I don't know what else there is to discuss. If you have more issue to raise, this is the place to do it so that the whole chat is contained in the same area. : In any case, I've done the episode now. There's a lot more than I was expecting! SignorSimon 21:23, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, never mind, no real big issue, just an opinion. What I'd like to do is write some episode summaries, as many are missing it. But, erm, I dont know where to start. (Used to writing out of universe :|) Cro0016 21:28, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : Everything you need to know about that is in Wiki 24: Bullpen. SignorSimon 21:57, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) Cro0016 21:59, 14 May 2008 (UTC)